


Done

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa is a little shit, Attempt at Humor, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, naughty Aithusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: After looking after Aithusa the whole day Arthur is Done™
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> please forgive me... *ducks behind his laptop* I just couldn't resist XD  
> maybe this will at least cheer you up

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Merlin came home from university to find Arthur sitting in the kitchen with his head on the table looking tired and annoyed and just done with the world. He put down his bag at the door, walked over to his husband and carefully put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders.

“Hey love. Are you all right?”

Arthur just groaned. “No, I’m fucking not.”

“What happened?” Merlin kissed his neck.

Now Arthur sighed deeply before he sat up and looked at Merlin with a desperate expression on his face. “I swear, I’m getting a divorce.”

Merlin pulled out the other chair on Arthur’s side of the table and sat down next to him. “Don’t you think that decision is a little rash? Why even?”

“Because of your bloody dragon!”

“It’s our dragon, love.”

“Whatever. I quit.”

Merlin shook his head. “Before you quit or divorce me or anything else, would you maybe tell me what actually happened?”

“She peed all over my sofa! And then she chewed the cushions while I was washing the covers! I swear one day I’m going to kill her. This was definitely not what I had planned for the evening!”

Merlin frowned. “And where is she now?”

“Sleeping, in her cradle. What did you think?”

“I don’t know. Maybe that you killed her.” He grinned.

Arthur snorted. “This time she was lucky, I guess.”

“So… no divorce?” Merlin asked him with a smile.

Arthur shook his head and pulled him into a hug. “No, no divorce for now. Guess you are lucky, too.” Without further ado he picked Merlin up and carried him to their bedroom. Tonight was as good a time as any to show Merlin just how lucky he actually was.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :)


End file.
